Amour Impossible
by val-rafale
Summary: Tatsumi décide de faire un tour dans le monde des vivants pour se détendre quand il tombe sur Muraki. Ce dernier est blessé. Tatsumi le ramène avec lui pour le soigner. [One Shot]


Titre : Amour impossible.

Auteur : val-rafale

Série : Yami no Matsuei

Pairing : Tatsumi x Muraki.

Genre : Yaoi. Romance / Lemon.

**Amour impossible**

Tatsumi sortait de son bureau assez tôt ce jour là. Il en avait fini avec ses dossiers pour la journée. Pour une fois, il mourait d'envie de se reposer un peu mais surtout de se détendre. Tout au Meifu commençait passablement à l'énerver. Cela ne concernait en rien ses collègues : Tsuzuki, Watari et Hisoka. Cela venait plutôt du travail qu'il devait effectuer. En ce moment, tout était tellement calme qu'il se contentait de lire des rapports et de ranger des dossiers. Il en avait assez, tout cela lui paraissait tellement monotone. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre un peu de vacances, le temps que l'accalmie passe. Il décida alors de sortir dans le monde des vivants.

Une fois en ville, il se mit à marcher dans les rues, sans but précis, juste pour se détendre. Il croisait des hommes sans se soucier d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas tellement nombreux, vu l'heure tardive, la plupart avaient dû rentrer dans leur famille. Tatsumi enviait d'ailleurs un peu leur vie qu'il qualifiait de tranquille comparée à celle des Shinigami, même s'ils avaient la vie éternelle, leur travail était difficile et dangereux. Ils devaient affronter des forces qui dépassaient l'imagination parfois. De plus, ils devaient toujours prendre garde que les humains ne soient pas blessés durant leur intervention contre les forces surnaturelles maléfiques. Enfin, il n'allait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas sa « vie » actuelle. Il avait peut être un dur travail mais il l'aimait, quand il y avait un peu d'action.

Le brun passa alors devant une ruelle. Machinalement, il regarda dans cette direction, c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Tatsumi s'arrêta plus que surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Un homme…

Il était assis, adossé contre un mur sale, la tête baissée. Néanmoins, le Shinigami le reconnut immédiatement à ses cheveux couleur platine, son teint anormalement pâle, le costume blanc qu'il portait, et la paire de lunettes qui gisait à ses côtés, cassée. Tous ces détails ne faisaient aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'individu : Muraki. Le pire ennemi des Shinigamis.

Tatsumi s'avança dans la ruelle, s'approchant de lui et le détaillant du regard. Ses vêtements blancs étaient souillés de terre et de sang. Malgré ses cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux, le brun devina qu'il avait une blessure à la tempe. Une trace de sang séché descendait jusque dans son cou. Il portait un bleu tournant au violet sur le côté droit de la mâchoire. Il avait été battu et laissé pour mort. Le brun n'en revenait pas. Qui avait eut le courage de l'affronter ? Mais surtout, qui était suffisamment fort pour faire subir pareil traitement à un homme comme Muraki ? C'était assez incroyable…

Le Shinigami l'observa encore un instant puis se détourna afin de continuer son chemin. Il fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta, ne pouvant pas le laisser dans cet état, même si Muraki était son ennemi. Il se devait de l'aider. Le brun revint alors vers le docteur. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et le fixa encore. Tatsumi posa une main sur la joue de son ennemi et lui releva le visage. Il était inconscient. Mais l'expression de son visage montrait toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer. Cela fit un pincement au cœur du brun. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ressentir de la pitié pour cet homme ? Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer. Il ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Cependant, méritait-il pour autant de subir un tel traitement ? Le brun prit le docteur dans ses bras et décida de rentrer chez lui afin de soigner son ennemi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Shinigami arriva à son appartement. Il prit immédiatement la direction de sa chambre et allongea Muraki sur son futon après lui avoir retiré son pantalon et sa veste couverts de salissures. Il le recouvrit ensuite de la couette afin de lui tenir chaud. Ceci fait, il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et prépara un peu d'eau tiède, trois serviettes pour nettoyer ses plaies et des bandes pour les panser. Il revint dans la pièce où se trouvait le docteur. Il s'approcha de lui et commença à lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements afin de vérifier la présence d'autres blessures. Effectivement, il en avait beaucoup d'autres. Ce n'était pas des plaies ouvertes. Mais plusieurs bleus couvraient le torse, le ventre et les jambes de Muraki. Il devait certainement avoir des os brisés et peut être des côtes cassées. Tatsumi commença à le palper pour voir si c'était le cas. Il ne trouva rien d'anormal. Son ennemi avait eu beaucoup de chance. Ses bleus ne provenaient que de contusions.

Le Shinigami se concentra alors sur son visage. Il prit une serviette, la trempa dans l'eau et entreprit d'enlever le sang séché. Il nettoya ensuite la plaie qu'il portait un peu au dessus de la tempe puis lui banda le front. Ceci fait, il ramena la couette sur le corps de son ennemi. Il l'observa encore un instant avant de quitter la chambre.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, Tatsumi se trouvait dans sa cuisine et préparait un petit quelque chose à manger pour le réveil du médecin. D'ailleurs il se surprenait lui-même à agir ainsi. Pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal pour lui ? Il était son ennemi. Il avait juré de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait à Tsuzuki. Mais, il avait pris la décision de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée d'abandonner quelqu'un même si ce quelqu'un était un fou meurtrier. Le brun posa tout ce qu'il avait préparer sur un plateau puis se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il entra et déposa ce qu'il tenait à côté du futon où dormait encore le docteur. Il l'observa un instant. Il dormait paisiblement, les lèvres entrouvertes. Quelques mèches retombaient éparses sur son visage. Tatsumi les écarta un peu de sa main. Sa peau fine était si pâle, à un tel point qu'il ressemblait à un mort. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Au contraire, il n'en était que plus séduisant.

Le brun sursauta en pensant à ça. Que lui arrivait-il ? Voilà, qu'il se mettait à trouver Muraki beau. Etait-il devenu fou ? Son regard se posa à nouveau sur son ennemi. Il n'était pas beau, il était bien plus que cela. Il était magnifique.

A ce moment là, les yeux du docteur s'ouvrirent lentement. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Tatsumi. Une expression de surprise apparut sur son visage.

- Tat… Tatsumi-san ! » s'étonna-t-il.

Le Shinigami resta silencieux mais ne quitta pas son ennemi des yeux. Il se méfiait un peu de lui. Après tout cet homme avait, de nombreuses fois, usé de ruses pour les atteindre. Il était possible à cet instant précis que tout cela soit une mise en scène. Donc Tatsumi préférait rester sur ses gardes, surveillant ses mouvements. L'argenté commença à regarder autour de lui.

- Où… Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le brun.

- Vous êtes chez moi. » répondit froidement ce dernier.

- Chez vous ! » fit le docteur en sursautant légèrement.

- Exactement. Je vous ai trouvé blessé et inconscient dans une ruelle. » expliqua calmement le Shinigami. « J'ai décidé de vous aider. »

- Ne trouvez-vous pas cela un peu risqué de sauver votre ennemi ? » interrogea Muraki retrouvant un certain calme et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien entendu mais je ne pouvais me résigner à vous laisser dans cet état. » répondit le brun le plus sereinement possible.

- Votre gentillesse vous perdra, Tatsumi-san. » fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous. » rétorqua immédiatement Tatsumi avec assurance. « Je peux vous éliminer sans que vous ayez eu le temps de vous en rendre compte. »

L'homme à la chevelure couleur de lune ne répliqua pas. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de ce Shinigami. Ils étaient extrêmement grands et puissants, bien plus que les siens. Muraki était conscient de n'avoir aucune chance contre lui s'il devait l'affronter. La dernière fois, il avait dû s'enfuir, ne pouvant faire face aux pouvoirs des ombres de Tatsumi. Le docteur détourna les yeux, son sourire s'étant effacé de son visage.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant que vous me tenez ? » interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je devrais normalement vous tuer. » répondit Tatsumi d'un ton neutre. « Mais… »

- Mais ? » demanda le docteur en regardant à nouveau le brun et en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais, je ne le ferai pas. » avoua froidement le Shinigami. « Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour vous tuer alors que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous défendre. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi. »

- Ce qui veut dire ? » interrogea le plus jeune intrigué.

- Ce qui veut dire que je vous ramènerai parmi les vivants quand vous irez mieux. » déclara sereinement le brun. « En attendant, vous resterez ici. »

Muraki fixait Tatsumi plus que surpris. Il voulait le garder le temps qu'il guérisse. Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'une fois en liberté, il tenterait à nouveau de tuer Tsuzuki et Hisoka. Cet homme était étrange parfois.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda-t-il ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement du Shinigami.

- Faut-il avoir une raison pour sauver la vie d'un homme ? Même si celui-ci est votre ennemi ? » interrogea à son tour Tatsumi d'un ton glacial.

- Vous savez que je me réattaquerai à Tsuzuki. » lui rappela froidement Muraki.

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. » répondit le brun en soupirant. « Mais, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas en état de l'affronter alors vous devriez oublier ça et penser plutôt à vous soigner. Tenez, c'est de la soupe. Cela vous fera reprendre des forces. »

Muraki prit le bol non sans une légère hésitation. Il le regarda et commença à en boire le contenu sous le regard bienveillant du Shinigami. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son ennemi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le trouvait soudainement attirant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi en le voyant ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment pour lui auparavant. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, il en éprouvait ? N'en pouvant plus, Tatsumi prit le bol des mains de Muraki et le posa à ses côtés. Il saisit ensuite très rapidement le visage de son ennemi entre ses mains. Ce dernier fut quelque peu surpris mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui suivit. Le Shinigami posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le docteur ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en sentant ce contact. Presque aussitôt, le brun s'écarta de lui.

- Pardon… » s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

- Tatsumi-san… » murmura Muraki stupéfait.

- Excusez-moi encore... » fit Tatsumi en commençant à se relever.

Le docteur attrapa la main du brun pour le retenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce geste mais il en avait étrangement eut le besoin. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant. Cependant, cette attention dont faisait preuve le brun lui faisait du bien… Ce n'était pas normal de la part de son ennemi…

- Attendez Tatsumi-san. » déclara-t-il doucement. « Ce que vous m'avez fait, ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé… »

- Pardon ! » s'étonna Tatsumi plus que surpris.

- Vous avez très bien entendu. Il est très clair que vous avez envie de moi. Je dois bien avouer que vous ne me laissez pas indifférent. » commença Muraki d'une voix sérieuse. « Cependant, ce n'est que passager. Vous le savez. Vous ne ressentez rien d'autre pour moi que de la haine. Et moi, je ne vous aime pas non plus. Vous n'ignorez pas que s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous cette nuit, demain matin, tout sera terminé et nous redeviendrons ennemis. »

- Je le sais pertinemment mais… Mais, je ne peux nier, non plus, que depuis que je vous ai sauvé, vous m'attirez. » avoua le Shinigami en fermant les yeux. « J'ignore pourquoi je ressens ça pour vous mais… »

- Ce n'est que purement physique. » affirma durement Muraki ne voulant pas montrer le trouble qui venait de naître en lui.

Tatsumi sursauta et observa son ennemi. Purement physique ? Ce n'était pas possible. Le brun n'était pas du genre à aimer ce genre de relation ne durant qu'une nuit. C'était un homme qui avait besoin d'aimer pour entamer quelque chose.

- J'avais l'air faible à n'en pas douter. Et vous paraissez aimer ce qui semble faible. » fit-il remarquer froidement.

- Vous devez avoir raison… Alors, mieux vaut que je ne reste pas auprès de vous. » déclara le Shinigami en souriant. « Cela ne sert à rien de se faire du mal en passant la nuit ensemble. Car, contrairement à vous, j'ignore quels seront mes sentiments demain à mon réveil… »

Le Shinigami allait se relever mais Muraki le saisit à nouveau par la main et l'attira violemment à lui. Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres. Tatsumi plus que surpris au début, ne put résister longtemps au baiser passionné de son ennemi. Il le serra dans ses bras et approfondit leur échange, se laissant envahir par une douce ivresse. Il l'obligea ensuite à se rallonger sur le futon. Ses mains commencèrent alors à se promener sur le corps du docteur. Elles glissèrent sous sa chemise pour caresser son ventre plat et ferme. L'une d'elle remonta au niveau du torse et attrapa un petit grain de chair qu'elle fit lentement durcir en le maltraitant. Muraki gémissait de plaisir dans la bouche de Tatsumi. Ce que lui faisait subir ce dernier le transportait dans un autre monde. Il ne pensait pas ressentir de telles sensations avec son ennemi. Il se demandait ce qu'il éprouverait lorsqu'il en arriverait au moment fatidique. Il l'attendait d'ailleurs avec impatience. Mais, il laissa son futur amant faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Le Shinigami retira une main de dessous la chemise pour pouvoir la déboutonner. Au fur et à mesure que les boutons sautaient, il couvrait de baisers ardents les parties de son corps mises à nues. Il s'empara d'un grain de chair et le maltraita amoureusement tout en continuant à défaire la chemise. Ceci fait, il se redressa et enleva la sienne. Il se rallongea ensuite sur son amant tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Les mains de Muraki se mirent à ce moment en action. Elles glissèrent sur le dos musclé du brun et passèrent devant pour entreprendre de déboutonner son pantalon. Le bouton fut enlevé et la fermeture éclair descendit lentement. Tatsumi décolla ses lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis et le fixa. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux en sentant son futur amant se saisir de sa virilité dressée avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va et vient, faisant accélérer sa respiration.

Soudain, le docteur retourna leur situation. Le brun se retrouva alors en dessous de son ennemi. Muraki le regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux se baissèrent pour observer le pantalon du Shinigami. Il enleva sa main qui massait toujours le membre dur de ce dernier et lui enleva brusquement le reste de ses vêtements. Il descendit ensuite son visage vers son entrejambe et déposa un baiser sur le bout de sa virilité. Sans plus attendre, il l'avala en entier, arrachant un gémissement à Tatsumi. Il l'amena lentement à l'extase. Aussitôt après, le docteur reprit le membre de son ennemi en main en recommença ses allées et venues rapides pour l'empêcher de se calmer. De son autre main, il défit son propre boxer et l'enleva non sans quelques difficultés. Il se plaça par la suite au dessus de la virilité à nouveau pulsante de Tatsumi puis s'empala dessus sans avoir laisser son amant le préparer au préalable. Un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres du docteur. Cependant, ce dernier ne fit pas attention à la souffrance qui l'élançait. Il commença à bouger de lui-même sur le brun. Ce fut au début très lent puis tout doucement et au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir mutuel augmentait, il accéléra le rythme.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes laissèrent leur plaisir éclater. Muraki se répandit sur le ventre de Tatsumi qui atteignit l'extase pour la seconde fois à l'intérieur de son amant. L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'écroula en sueur sur le corps du Shinigami. Après avoir un peu récupéré, il s'écarta de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le brun se tourna vers le docteur pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Muraki… Je vous aime… » déclara-t-il en caressant les cheveux de son cadet.

Le docteur sursauta mais resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre… Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments… Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer… Ils étaient ennemis… Muraki enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant et se laissa aller à sa fatigue. Tous les deux s'endormirent très rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Tatsumi ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil pénétrait dans sa chambre, réchauffant l'atmosphère de ses doux rayons. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Shinigami. Il se tourna alors sur le côté pour serrer dans ses bras l'homme qu'il avait aimé dans la nuit mais, il trouva le lit vide. Le brun se redressa et aperçut alors une lettre posée sur sa table de nuit. Il la saisit doucement avant de l'ouvrir.

_« Tatsumi,_

_Avant de partir, je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous aviez fait pour moi… Mais, je savais que si je venais à vous réveiller, vous ne m'auriez peut être pas laissé partir… A cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. J'ignore si votre déclaration était sincère… En tout cas, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais ressenti de tel sentiment envers quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux d'une personne un jour… Et encore moins de vous… Cependant, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes ennemi et nous le resterons toujours… Ce qui veut dire, même si nos sentiments sont puissants et réciproques… Ils ne pourront jamais nous empêcher de nous affronter… Ils ne pourront pas nous réunir. Cela me fait plus que mal, croyez-moi… Mais voilà, même si ce que j'éprouve pour vous est réel et présent en moi, je ne peux répondre à vos sentiments. Je ne peux pas vous aimer… Nous sommes ennemis… Eternellement… Nous avons enfin trouvé l'amour tous les deux mais nous l'avons aussi perdu…_

_Muraki._

_PS : Ne vous en faîtes pas, je rejoins directement le monde des vivants. »_

Tatsumi releva un regard rempli de larmes… Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé plus tôt ? Il aurait pu l'empêcher de partir… Ils auraient pu être heureux ensembles, vivant dans ce monde sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur amour. Soudain, le brun réalisa la stupidité de ses pensées. Comment cela aurait-il pu être possible ? Personne au Meifu n'aurait accepté cette liaison, surtout pas Tsuzuki et Hisoka. Son amant avait raison, c'était un amour impossible… Ils étaient ennemis, à tout jamais… Tatsumi relut la dernière phrase de son amant.

_« Nous avons enfin trouvé l'amour tous les deux mais nous l'avons aussi perdu… »_

_OWARI._


End file.
